


Spa Day

by Junebug1312



Category: Crankgameplay - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Multi, Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Mark and Tyler force Ethan to go to a Korean spa. What will happen when Ethan realizes they all have to be naked? Or more importantly what will happen when Mark and Tyler find out Ethan's tiny, or rather, huge secret?





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if I got the Korean wrong in this please tell me if I did so I can correct it!

Ethan never thought Mark would be able to convince him to go to a Korean spa ever, and technically Mark didn’t convince him. Ethan had lost a bet and since the punishment was being arranged by Tyler and Mark this was apparently first on their list. They kept saying how Ethan actually just got off lucky because it wasn’t even that bad. Ethan just didn’t like spa’s he had always hated massages and don’t even get him started on steam rooms. Spa’s just weren’t his thing, being in a robe surrounded by a bunch of other people did not sound fun but now Ethan had no choice.

“Ethan you are being such a baby, it’s going to be fun and relaxing!” Mark exclaimed rolling his eyes at Ethan’s pout.

It was just Mark, Tyler and Ethan going which Ethan was thankful about. He didn’t need any more people telling him to suck it up and deal with it. Mark had just parked the car and they were practically pushing Ethan out of it, probably worried that if they got out first Ethan would hop in the front seat and drive away.

“Get out of the car before I make you get out Ethan” Tyler growled trying to be scary.

Ethan scowled at him but listened. After all, he did lose the bet, so he supposed it was only fair, even if he really didn’t want to go inside. The spa building was grey and looked more like a prison from the outside but once you walked in it was like they had been transported. The theme was obviously rainforest, maybe because they thought that was calming? The walls had tree’s painted up and down them and instead of music, it sounded like there were bird calls coming from the speakers. Hesitantly Ethan walked up to the counter with Mark and Tyler both looking comfortable, unlike Ethan.

“2시 약속” Mark said, speaking Korean to the lady at the front.

Ethan was impressed at that, even though Mark said he didn’t know much Korean and he was hoping to learn more from his Mom he was still pretty good. The lady shook her head, her shiny black hair bouncing on her shoulders. She went on the computer still not saying a word and clicked a few times before smiling up at Mark.

“마크 피쉬 바흐 위해?” The lady spoke quickly but somehow Mark got what she was saying and nodded.

Tyler and Ethan exchanged glances, having no clue what was going on. The lady smiled, showing off her perfectly straight teeth. She motioned over to a door on the left of them.

“너 들어갈 수있어” The lady stated and handed Mark three keys.

Mark led the way and Tyler and Ethan followed after him, sensing that this meant they were good to go. Mark pushed open the door and bright lights hit their eyes, they all squinted but almost immediately got used to the strong lights hitting them. Once they could finally see Ethan took in the new surroundings, it was a bunch of lockers, and showers and that was pretty much it. Ethan gulped, instantly feeling anxious again hopefully they would go and relax in some warm water and leave. Mark looked back at Tyler and Ethan and saw the fear in Ethan’s eyes.

“Ethan calm down, this is supposed to be relaxing,” Mark told him.

Ethan just shook his head in disbelief, nothing could change his mind about this. He had hated spa’s for however long he could remember, he just felt crowded. Mark rolled his eyes and gave him his key for a locker, once Ethan had it he stormed off to go find it. He was still pretty upset Mark and Tyler made him come here and he wasn’t going to pretend he was happy. Pretty soon he had found his locker and he speedily unlocked it, he looked around first before he started to change. Ethan was pretty shy, sure he had taken his shirt off in videos before but that was nothing compared to only having a robe on and nothing else. He glanced over at Mark and Tyler who were rapidly getting undressed, both of them already had their shirts off and were working on their jeans. Ethan made sure to look away not wanting Mark and Tyler to think he was creeping on them, though Tyler and Mark did have well-defined bodies that Ethan didn't mind looking at once in a while. Ethan didn’t want to be the last one to get ready so he threw his shirt off of his head, making his hair get frizzy. Then he tore off his jeans, and stashed them in his locker before finally looking down at his underwear, all this changing room reminded him of was school and gym class. But instead of a bunch of awkward smelly teenagers, it was hairy old men. Cautiously Ethan stripped out of his underwear and grabbed the towel that was in his locker to cover himself up with, happy he was no longer exposed he locked his locker and walked over to Mark and Tyler who both had there towels hanging low on their waists.

“Ok guys might as well get this over with” Mark stated, looking slightly nervous.

Ethan tilted his head in confusion, get over with what?

“What are you talking about?” Ethan said.

Tyler chuckled and Ethan saw a light blush creep up his face.

“Well, we are all good enough friends anyway right?”

Ethan was the most confused he had ever been, were they about to do a fucking blood pact. Or a sacrifice? Like what the hell were they talking about, neither was noticing the confusion stained on Ethan’s face.

“On three?” Mark said slowly, wanting to prolong something obviously.

Tyler nodded, while Ethan blinked rapidly not understanding why Mark and Tyler were acting weird.

“One” Mark started.

“Two” Tyler continued

“Three” Mark finished.

And before Ethan had a chance to ask again what the fuck was happening, Mark and Tyler both dropped there towels, now fully naked in front of Ethan. Ethan squeaked, embarrassed for them more than himself. Subconsciously he looked down to be met with Mark and Tyler’s dicks out in the open for the world to see, he snapped his attention back to Mark’s face feeling a blush already forming on his cheeks.

“What are you guys doing!?” He yelped, happy no one else was in there with them.

Mark and Tyler both looked over at him for the first time since they had dropped the towels and instantly looked down to see Ethan still wearing his.

“Ethan what are you doing, take your towel off” Mark stated, his eyebrows scrunched up.

Ethan shook his head speechless.

“No! W-Why did you…what the hell?” Ethan asked to seemingly no one since Mark and Tyler were both not answering.

Mark finally clued in 30 seconds later, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“Ethan….this is a Korean spa,” Mark told him as if that made any more sense then Mark being naked right now.

Ethan nodded as if to say ‘and?’.

Mark chuckled, now fully realizing why Ethan hadn’t taken his towel off.

“Everyone’s supposed to be naked”

Ethan’s mouth fell open at Mark’s words, oh fuck no! Mark did not tell him that when he set this punishment up, Ethan would rather do anything else then be naked in front of them!

“N-No!’ Ethan exclaimed, stumbling backward, anxiety striking his chest.

Tyler was now chuckling too.

“You have to Ethan, it’s protocol you’re not allowed to be clothed” Tyler motioned to Ethan when he said ‘clothed’ and somehow it made Ethan feel more exposed then he was.

“No way, no I didn’t agree to this” Ethan was trying his hardest to not look down at any point in this conversation.

Mark rolled his eyes for the third time today, seeing Ethan freak out.

“Dude, we are all guys it’s not even a big deal, look Tyler and I are holding this conversation with you while we are naked” Mark concluded.

Ethan’s brows were furrowed in worry because he knew Mark and Tyler were not going to let him leave which meant he only had one option here. Ethan didn’t want to be naked for no other reason then it’s embarrassing, seeing each other's dicks is weird, Ethan had never had to do this before. He clutched at his towel thankful he was still covered and started to move backward away from them.

“I refuse, this is….weird and uncomfortable I don’t want you to see me naked!” Ethan told them, his blush fully red and hot now.

Mark’s head was running with thoughts at this point, why did Ethan not want to be naked? It’s not like he wasn’t fit, he was a fucking gymnast for fuck's sake, so what could it possibly be. The only other thing Mark could think of was maybe it was a ‘below the belt’ issue instead of anything else. Ethan was pretty small, like Mark was short as well but he had pretty big muscles, a thick chest and thick arms but Ethan didn’t seem to have any of that. He was short, his stomach was toned but thin and his arms were muscular but not big, perhaps Ethan didn’t want to be naked because his dick was small just like the rest of his body. Mark was pretty confident about his body, he had an average dick and looking over at Tyler, he had a pretty average dick as well. Ethan didn’t need to be ashamed in front of them, they were his friends.

“Ethan look I know you didn’t want to come here but we promise we won’t laugh at you or anything,” Mark said calmly, Tyler nodded at his words.

Ethan shook his head again, he was just really self-conscious, he didn’t really like how he looked. All his life it was something making him feel bad about himself, his acne, his thin body, his shortness. Laughing wasn’t going to make him feel anymore horrible then he already feels about himself. He tries to be positive, and he really wants to be, but in a situation where two guys who are extremely fit are telling you to get naked in front of them, he isn’t going to feel optimistic.

Ethan crossed his arms and looked down, he didn’t want to ruin there time at the spa but he also hated being on display. So many people would see him out there anyway, even if they didn’t know him, it was still awkward! Ethan shuffled a little bit forward while his self-deprecating thoughts launched full force in his head.

“Come here Ethan” Marks voice was full of sympathy.

Ethan waddled a little bit closer to him, curious about what he was going to say. Mark leaned forward as if he was coming in to whisper in Ethan’s ear but instead of that Mark betrayed him…by pulling Ethan’s towel off. Ethan shrieked as the cold air hit his lower body and he made grabby hands for his towel but Mark had already thrown it to Tyler who was holding it above his head.

“What the hell Mark!” Ethan exclaimed, feeling horribly betrayed and extremely exposed.

Mark rested his hands on Ethan’s shoulders and rubbed them like he usually does when Ethan’s stressed.

“Ethan, it’s ok, it’s over with now alright?” Mark said soothingly.

Ethan glared at him but stopped jumping to get the towel. He began to cover himself with his hands, even though no one was looking at him.

“Now this is what we are going to do ok Ethan?” Mark spoke slowly, probably feeling how upset Ethan was by what just happened.

“On the count of three we are going to all look down at each other's junk and that’ll be it, no more fear of what each other thinks ok?” Mark continued rubbing Ethan’s shoulder enjoying the smooth touch underneath his fingertips.

Ethan took away one of his hands and rubbed his temple, every horrible thought about his body still hitting him but he just nodded. He was so embarrassed that he just wanted to get out of this changing room and if Mark and Tyler made fun of him he would just never talk to them again.

Ethan stepped back and stopped covering himself, staring just above Mark’s head.

“Ok guys,” Mark began with evidently fewer nerves in his voice than before “One, two three”

Mark counted fast for Ethan’s sake not wanting to push this any longer, it was getting cold in this changing room. Once the countdown was over the three boys looked down. Tyler’s dick caught Mark’s attention first it was about the same size as his and the base was covered in scruffy black hair, not wanting to stare for too long Mark then looked over, expecting to see a considerably smaller dick then Tyler’s and his own but that was not the case.

“Oh, my fucking god Ethan” Tyler and Mark said almost at the same time.

Ethan raised his eyebrows, wondering what they were going to say, they promised they wouldn’t make fun of him or laugh!

“Your dick is huge!” Tyler cried out in shock.

Ethan’s blush was coming back full force now, that was not what he expected Tyler to say. Sure after looking at Tyler’s and Marks, he knew he was bigger but it definitely wasn’t huge.

“Did you expect it to be small?” Ethan said back, clearly offended by how shocked they both were.

Mark and Tyler looked at each other both equally as flustered. It was very obvious they both had the same thoughts about Ethan’s reluctance to strip.

“Really!?” Ethan exclaimed, blinking in disbelief at them.

“Fuck you!”

Mark and Tyler were seemingly speechless for once, unable to produce even a half comeback or defense to what they originally thought. It was just so shocking, little blue boy Ethan beat them out in something considered to be so manly, Ethan of all people.

“Ok guys now it’s just getting creepy” Ethan stated shielding himself once more from Mark and Tyler’s prying eyes.

“I’m sorry Ethan but it’s just so unbelievable!” Mark said almost breathlessly, clearly in amazement.

Tyler nodded, looking down at himself and then back at Ethan, whose hands were not big enough to cover all of himself.

“Stop!” Ethan whined feeling even more embarrassed than before. Why did he ever agree to come here!?

Mark and Tyler didn’t stop, somehow mesmerized by this newfound information. Mark and Tyler looked at each other, bafflement clear on there faces. Ethan tore his hands away from his dick to his face, in order to cover the bright new blush protruding on his face, he was only glad no one else was in there at this point. Since Ethan had taken his hands away Mark and Tyler went back to observing the length somehow not realizing how weird it was for two heterosexual males to be admiring another guys cock. Mark removed his gaze from Ethan’s manhood to Ethan’s face, Ethan was peeking out from behind his fingers clearly mortified by the current situation.

“Dude, how long do you last?” Mark asked with absurd curiosity.

“Mark!” Ethan squealed not knowing how else to answer the privacy wrecking question.

“Yeah, how long? Also, I thought only your arms were veiny but damn…” Tyler trailed off.

Ethan’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped, how could Tyler say that so nonchalantly!?

“Guys!” Ethan eventually exclaimed trying to get over how weirded out he was by this conversation.

Tyler snapped his heads to look at the look of humility on Ethan’s face.

“Dude what? We are all guys here! We’ll tell you how long we last” Tyler told him, about to reach out and pat him on the shoulder but restraining himself at the last moment, it probably wasn’t the best time right now.

Ethan just shook his head, feeling like he was back in that uncomfortable spot again.

“I don’t want to know!” Ethan exclaimed, flailing his arms.

“Come on we will even overshare on details to make you feel better, then you telling us how long you last won’t seem like such a big deal” Tyler explained as if his thoughts were rational.

Mark was nodding along with Tyler the entire time apparently thinking this was a genius idea.

“I’ll go first, I last about three minutes, and I hold my breath when I come” Mark stated to the group, his face dusted with a rosy pink.

Ethan could hardly believe what he was hearing, why were they doing this? To torture him? The image of Mark having an orgasm was not helping Ethan calm down which is another reason he didn’t want to get naked in the first place. Ethan is gay, maybe that’s the reason he is the only one freaking out because perhaps he is the only one in danger of getting affected by it. Mark and Tyler are definitely not bad looking and on occasion, Ethan has had wet dreams about the two of them, so the fact they were suddenly having a sharing circle of how long they last and other stuff was making Ethan a little bit turned on. Which wasn’t great when you’re trapped, naked, in a spa bathroom with two other guys.

“See Ethan not so hard” Tyler commented and Mark huffed out a laugh.

“Really Mark? Grow up” Tyler said rolling his eyes at Mark laughing.

Ethan just shifted awkwardly not wanting to give away that he was currently battling his own sexuality.

“Ok now I will go, I last two and half minutes and I, like, shake uncontrollably,” Tyler told them.

Ethan was starting to breathe funny, whether it be anxiety or the fact he was slowly imagining Mark and Tyler coming it didn’t matter. Ethan knew that if he didn’t stop he would be on the road to making it visually clear to the other boys, he had to stop thinking like this!

Mark and Tyler motioned for Ethan to go but Ethan just wobbled backward a little bit. It was way too private to share! He didn’t want them knowing these things about him ever! It’s one thing to joke about it in a Cards Against Humanity video but a whole other thing to tell the dead honest truth.

“N-No guys, l-lets just go in” Ethan stuttered shuffling towards the steam room.

Mark and Tyler furrowed there eyebrows, not happy with Ethan’s suggestion.

“No fucking way Ethan, we just told you now come on tell us!” Mark prodded, but Ethan just kept stumbling backward.

“No! Please, can we just stop talking about this!” Ethan exclaimed, feeling the familiar heat in his stomach.

Why did he have to get turned on so easily!? And over just a stupid conversation about coming! It was all Ethan’s imaginations fault, it was providing him with images that made him feel funny when he looked at his friends.

“Ethan-“ Mark stepped forward to grab Ethan but didn’t take into consideration how slippery the floor would be near the steam room.

Mark’s foot slipped from under him and he tumbled into Ethan, Ethan feeling shaky already didn’t have the proper footing to help them and so they crashed down into the solid floor Mark laying on top of Ethan.

“Oh my god! Guys are you ok?” Tyler questioned worriedly.

Mark stumbled around a bit on top of Ethan’s body, his legs unable to get a proper grip on the floor. Mark somehow grinded his hips upwards in an attempt to get up and didn’t understand the fact there was a naked man underneath him.

“Mark!” Ethan squeaked, the telltale signs of arousal hitting him full force.

He was beginning to get hard now as Mark apparently didn’t hear him and he just kept failing around on the floor, constantly rubbing up against Ethan until finally, he stopped.

“Shit” Mark whispered, suddenly tense, he looked down at Ethan who was a tomato.

Shit was right. Clearly, Mark had just felt the reason Ethan wasn’t struggling to get up alongside him.

“Guys? What the fuck are you doing here Mark I’ll help you” Tyler suggested and before Ethan could simultaneously scream “no!” Tyler was lifting Mark off of Ethan.

Ethan went right away to block his erection from the two other guys but it was no use, once Mark was on his feet again both

men were staring down at Ethan.

“Oh,” Tyler said finally realizing what had happened.

Ethan felt like he was to start crying under this direct viewing, he didn’t mean to get aroused but what did they expect when he had an attractive man rubbing against him relentlessly.

“It’s my fault,” Mark said softly extending a hand to help Ethan up.

Ethan batted his hand away, humiliation filling him to the core.

“No! Just go away, you can’t do anything to help me!” Ethan cried out, the lump in his throat getting bigger.

Silence followed that Ethan just assumed the two boys had left overridden by uncomfortableness.

“We could help you out”

Ethan gasped quietly and his eyes enlarged for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He peered up at the two boys who were definitely flustered but otherwise calm.

“Help me out as in, help me off the floor and take me home or….” Ethan trailed off to take a breath.

“Or help me out, help me out,” Ethan said suggestively.

There was no way Tyler and Ethan were actually proposing they get Ethan off, they were the straightest males on the planet, sure sometimes they made gay jokes but those were just jokes….right?

Tyler and Mark looked over there shoulders, checking to see if the room was still clear, they then looked at each other and nodded like they were silently agreeing on something.

“The latter” Mark ducked his head, finally feeling the embarrassment Ethan was feeling.

Ethan could hardly believe his ears. They could not be serious, this is all just a prank, right? Just another way to make Ethan look like an idiot?

Mark extended his hand again and this time, even in his shocked state, Ethan took it. Once he was standing again, Mark slammed him against the wall, the cool feeling of tiles making Ethan shiver.

“You want this right, Ethan? You _were_ getting turned on by just me rubbing against you” Mark smirked, his breath tickling Ethan’s nose.

Mark was pressing against Ethan’s lower half and Ethan could feel everything. Ethan gazed into Mark’s eyes looking for false promise but all he found was lust. Ethan nodded knowing that this might be the only time these two boys offered. Mark chuckled and trailed his hand down to Ethan’s throbbing length, gripping it tightly he began to slide his hand up and down.

“God the fact you’re this big is making me _so_ horny” Mark breathed out, and suddenly Ethan realized that Mark was hard too.

Tyler was watching from behind Mark, he looked as turned on as the two other boys. Ethan’s face was scrunched up in pleasure and his already huge dick had gotten even bigger making Tyler whine in his throat. Mark watched Ethan’s face intently, loving the way his eyelids fluttered when he rubbed the head of Ethan’s dick. Truthfully Mark and Tyler had wanted to ask Ethan for a while if he would be up for having a threesome but they always believed Ethan was too insecure to even consider it. Mark knew Tyler intentions behind telling Ethan how long they lasted weren’t all good and to make Ethan feel more comfortable. Tyler was trying to see if Ethan got disgusted by them bringing it up but Tyler could tell Ethan was just mortified by the sudden personal topic coming up. Once he saw that Ethan was hard from Mark just rubbing against him a few times, he decided he might as well suggest what he and Mark had been thinking. Now they were here and Tyler couldn’t decide what he wanted to do first.

Tyler slowly walked over to them, Ethan was bucking softly into Mark’s hand and Tyler was surprised the control Ethan had. He unexpectedly captured Ethan in a kiss, a surprised gasp was heard but otherwise Ethan reciprocated. Ethan was still not sure how they had gotten from talking about how long they lasted to…this. Not that Ethan was complaining, Tyler was a skilled kisser, using just the right amount of tongue unlike some of his previous boyfriends. Mark was still rotating his hand, making Ethan whine into Tyler’s mouth. All of a sudden there was a warm and wet sensation happening which made Ethan moan, the vibrations shaking Tyler’s lips. Ethan opened his eyes and saw Mark was now on his knees, blowing Ethan. Just the sight of Mark with ruffled hair, down on his knees for him made him feel weak. Abruptly Tyler pulled off and gave Ethan a quick smirk.

“I want to hear your moans” Tyler purred and started to get on his knees.

Ethan blushed knowing he was super loud and whiny which he was always embarrassed about. None of his partners had wanted to hear him before because of it. Somehow even though Tyler was a giant he managed to squeeze between Ethan’s legs and Mark, abruptly he started to stroke Mark along with himself. Mark groaned against Ethan making Ethan whine at the new sensation. Ethan grabbed onto Mark’s hair and glided himself gently into Mark’s mouth, moaning when he hit Mark’s cheek. Mark pulled off and started to kiss up Ethan’s length, as he watched Ethan bite his lip to hold in his moans. Mark scrunched his eyebrows and whacked Ethan’s leg causing Ethan to jump slightly and give Mark an annoyed look.

“Don’t hold back I want to hear you to” Mark told him and then tongued at his slit.

Unaware Mark was going to do this Ethan let out a purely pornographic moan, and Mark grinned happily finally getting to hear him. Ethan went even redder but decided that if they really wanted to hear him then who was he to stop himself, it was annoying holding it back anyway. Tyler and Mark were moaning too just quieter, little breathy ‘uh’s’ would come out every so often but that was pretty much it. Mark had started to buck into Tyler’s fist and Tyler saw Mark’s chest start to constrict, Tyler remembered what Mark had said earlier, and knew Mark was close. Knowing this Tyler smirked and decided to give Mark a little present by leaning over and engulfing Mark’s length. Mark whimpered, causing Ethan to rut into Mark’s mouth again. Tyler deep throated Mark until he saw Mark completely still and suddenly Tyler was swallowing Marks load, still sucking lightly until he knew Mark was finished. Except for tiny flinches, Mark had gone tense, and the room was silent. When Mark was done he let out a huge breath of air, he saw that Ethan was staring at him lust glazing his eyes.

“That was the hottest thing I have ever seen” Ethan groaned out.

Mark’s lips quirked into a smirk and he went back to blowing Ethan wanting to find out what weird thing Ethan did when he came. As he continued to pleasure Ethan he wanted to help Tyler out too since he had just helped him. Mark batted Tyler’s hand off of himself and replaced it with his own, stroking swiftly down Tyler’s length. Tyler clearly appreciated it as he let out a loud groan and started to rut into Mark’s hand. Mark thumbed over the tip of Tyler’s dick and Tyler jerked upwards while Ethan was biting his fist now as Mark deep throated him. Moments later Tyler came abruptly and like he had previously mentioned his body started to shake immensely and he closed his eyes tightly riding out his orgasm. Once Mark was sure he was done he focused on Ethan completely surprised he still hadn’t come after Mark blowing him through his orgasm and Tyler’s.

Tyler went to kiss up from Ethan’s waist to the top of his ribs peppering his chest next with pecks. Ethan was visibly shuddering as he gripped tighter onto Mark's hair, Ethan’s cock throbbed in Mark's mouth signifying that Ethan was getting close. Eventually, Tyler’s mouth made it to Ethan’s nipple and he traced his tongue around it teasingly. Ethan whined and took one hand off of Mark’s head to move to Tyler’s head non verbally asking for him to do more. Tyler happily obliged sucking genuinely on Ethan’s nipple which is what Mark and Tyler both believed was the thing that pushed Ethan over the edge. Suddenly Ethan started to come, becoming a bit more forceful with his thrusts into Mark’s mouth, Tyler brought his mouth up to Ethan’s neck and sucked there instead while Ethan rode out his orgasm. Ethan sighed and slumped against the wall when he was done. Mark and Tyler smiled at each other, while Tyler peered up at the clock on the wall.

“Six minutes” he stated shoving Ethan jokingly.

Ethan was so blissed out he had no clue what Tyler was talking about and so he just raised his eyebrow lazily at him. Tyler chuckled seeing how tired Ethan was.

“You last six minutes long”

Even in Ethan’s relaxed state he still blushed at the fact Tyler was timing him.

“And the weird little thing, you do when you come” Mark began “is fluttering your eyelids and biting your lip to the point where it looks like you are going to start bleeding”

Ethan blushed even harder, why were his friends so observant?

“Which, was super hot by the way” Tyler commented and ruffled Ethan’s hair.

Ethan batted his hand away but smirked alongside the two other boys. That was the best sex he had ever had he couldn’t believe it was with his two friends who he thought were straight all this time.

“Now, time for the spa!” Mark said excitedly and grabbed his friends arms.

Ethan groaned but let Mark drag him along. Suddenly he didn’t feel so self-conscious anymore.


End file.
